


We been loving like angels and devils

by 1000lux



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: They've reached the end of the rope.





	We been loving like angels and devils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rights to either the show, the books or it's characters.
> 
> Set during season six, while Raylan is having Ava spy on Boyd. The hotelroom is the one where Boyd was staying with Ava.
> 
> Title is from Ariana Grande's Why Try

Boyd opens the hotelroom door. "Well, Marshall, you're certainly not the company I expected." He moves out of the doorway he'd been leaning against, waving Raylan into the room with a genial smile. "What can I possibly do for you?" He asks then, sitting back on the bed, elbows on his knees, fingers poised against each other, right in front of his face, a silently expecting confessor, if it wasn't for the dangerous, sharp smile, that belies all pretense of benevolence.

Raylan walks the room like he's searching for weapons or drugs, eyes, scanning, fingers slightly brushing over tabletops and other funiture. Brimming with some sort of tension.

"I never wanted to come back to Kenntucky." Raylan speaks at last.

"Yes. I know." Boyd nods patiently.

Raylan still absentmindedly taps on the wooden surface of the desk in the corner of the room. He stops, as if realising the tick only now, sitting down on the desk instead.

Then, "We could just leave Kentucky."

Boyd laughs, "Why, Raylan, I didn't know you to be a romantic."

"Why not?" Raylan returns defiantly.

"You want me to leave with nothing." Boyd states less amused now.

"You still got me."

"Do I, Raylan? Cause lately I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Raylan stands there, just staring at Boyd. The way he sits there with his white wifebeater and his jeans, the swastika still clear to see on his arm.

Boyd leans back in his chair, spreading his legs a little wider. It's not an invitation. More a challenge. A marking of his territory. He's not the one who isn't sure about himself anylonger. That's what he's saying. Because despite being well known for his way with words, Boyd is just as eloquent without them.

One wouldn't think what kind of toned body Boyd keeps under the hill-billy-sunday's-gown/lay-preacher-outfit. Well, Raylan knows of course.  
Not anylonger though. When you've gotten to the point that you can't even have angry hate sex anylonger, you realise you've fallen off the train at one point really hard. Raylan feels like they hadn't been that much of strangers to each other when he'd returned to Harlan.

"I'd like to think I do, Raylan." Boyd continues.

Raylan gets up and pulls off his hat. "Goddamnit, Boyd!"

They move towards each other, with the same sort of own gravity they always used to have for each other.

 

The door opens.

"You sure do keep some interesting company, Boyd."

Boyd props himself up on his elbows. "While I of course concede that given you being the one paying for this accomodation, you have a certain right to partake in it, I would have nevertheless assumed it common courtesy to knock."

The woman laughs. "Oh, people who knock miss all the interesting parts."

Raylan gives a sigh, from where he's still lying half on top of Boyd. "I see there's a lot familiarity between the two of you, I have to ask you to leave anyway, M'am."

She laughs again, delighted. "By all means, an old woman like me doesn't see that much young, toned flesh that often. Continue, boys."

*

Nothing is resolved though. Nothing ever is with Boyd. And Raylan is running out of time.

*

"What's here for you, Boyd? What's left here for anyone of us?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly? Why now?"

"Why do you want to stay? Why the fuck would anyone want to stay here?! Ava nearly ended up in jail. Do you want to go down that road yourself?"

"You know, you could have just said you want to leave because of your daughter and I would have believed you. But now, I really have to wonder."

Raylan sounds almost desperate now. "Let's just leave." Urgently. "What here can be that important?"

"I think you have at least a vague guess about that."

"You don't get it, Boyd. Jail is the best case scenario if you stay. Avery Markham will kill you otherwise."

"So you do know. I was starting to wonder how little information Ava had actually passed on to you." Boyd laughs sharply. "What, Raylan? I'm very good at reading people. Especially you." Then the carefree demeanor drops from Boyd, being replaced with the dangerous cheerfulness of his that usually ends which someone's brain on a surface. "You would have Ava spy on me? You would do that to me, Raylan? You must really want me in jail pretty, fucking much."

"Wasn't my idea. What was I supposed to say? Sorry, I can't take part in this investigation, I'm sleeping with the target?"

"I'm really disappointed though that you'd gamble with her life like that."

"Maybe I knew you wouldn't kill her."

"Oh, you should know me better than that. You know, Raylan. I think, this time, it might be me threatening to kill you."

"I'm not scared of you Boyd."

"And maybe that's your mistake, Raylan. Maybe we should have been more afraid of each other all along."

Maybe they should have been. And in a sense Raylan always has been scared of Boyd. Not because of the things Boyd does, but because of the things he makes Raylan do.

"Are you sleeping with her again?" Boyd then asks completely non-sequitur.

"Boyd, the Marshall Bureau has an investigation against you running and that's your biggest concern?"

Dead silence and a rigid posture is all his answer.

"Oh, for fucks sake, no. I'm not sleeping with Ava."

A hard, probing stare, then Boyd seems to accept this for the truth.

Then, suddenly, Raylan has enough of it. They betrayed each other, tried to kill each other, and probably ruined Ava's life. He's done with this shit. "Either shoot me, Boyd, or leave the fuck with me now. It's your call. Otherwise it will be me hauling you in or bringing in your corpse."

Boyd raises his gun without haste, putting the muzzle against Raylan's forehead. "Well, Raylan, if you're asking that nicely, it looks indeed like I'll have to make a decision."

"Scared yet?" Boyd whispers.

"Terrified. Now put the fucking gun away and come with me?"

"Cocky, aren't we? Would you bet your life on it?"

"I love you, Boyd. You know that. Let's stop the games."

"Alright." The gun removes itself.

*

Ava comes back to find an empty hotel room.


End file.
